


there's nothing to love about you

by sunksun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beware bc u might get cavities its so sickeningly sweet, its so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksun/pseuds/sunksun
Summary: in which changkyun wants to know why hoseok loves him





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it at 1am because i was bored rip
> 
> its so sickeningly sweet and stupid forgive me
> 
> ok this one is a real drabble compared to the last one hehe

"what do you like about me the most?" asked changkyun while holding tightly onto his boyfriend's hand  
  
"there's nothing to like about you, i'm here because i have no other options left, all the other guys are either straight or taken, ugh" said hoseok and snuggled his head into changkyun's neck  
  
hoseok really loved changkyun's smell - it reminded him of fresh forest air and wet wood, it's supposed to feel cold but somehow it's warm on the younger; in two words - captivating and addicting  
  
"you're stupid. i'm asking you seriously" the boy replied and chuckled as he inched himself even closer to hoseok's warm embrace  
  
"well there's so many things, it would take too long" the elder said dismissively  
  
"i'm listening"  
  
"um okay... i love you. i love everything about you. i love your scent, you smell really good and i love it so much. i love your eyes, especially when you smile - your wrinkles are the cutest ones i've seen in my life and i've seen a lot, plus they're so warm and i always manage to get lost in them" he started but changkyun interrupted him  
  
"you cheeseball, that's gross" the younger's quiet laughter made hoseok smile into his neck widely  
  
"you asked! don't interrupt me! okay, moving on. i love you and your laugh. it sounds like pure happiness, i guess? whenever you laugh i feel like a thousand puppies are playing with me while i lay on the grass in your backyar- hey don't laugh!" he stopped to look at changkyun seriously  
  
"i know i shouldn't but you're silly and i can't help myself" he said "continue, please"  
  
"shut up. i love every single one of your moles, they're so cute, i want to kiss you all over. and i love your body, i think that if there is a god he might have spent some more time on you because you are perfect and i mean it. i love your voice. i will never get bored of it, even after it turns into that funny old man voice, i really can't wait. it sounds like a storm in the middle of summer, it's loud, it's deep, it's refreshing and it's the sound i love the most" hoseok kept going  
  
"wait a moment, you plan to get old with me? i might fall in love with you again, stop it" changkyun turned his head slightly to look into hoseok's eyes  
  
"is that weird? i just love you. i love your mind, too. sometimes i really can't figure out what you're thinking but we have a lot of time to spend together, so hey, there's that. sometimes you say things that take away all the air from my lungs because of how you can put flowers inbetween letters."  
  
"stop trying to be poetic, you sound fake."  
  
"shushh, i'm not done yet. i love your hands and how they make me feel. they're really soft and i feel like i'm being stroked by silk everytime you touch me and your fingertips are kind of rough but i couldn't care less, you're perfect. your touch feels warm, i'm thinking of a bonfire in the middle of the night, camping and eating marshmallows, that kind of warmth." hoseok started to count on his fingers  
  
"i just love you so much. whenever i look at you i see the stars shining birghtly abve our heads at 3a.m., i see the plump moon being there when the sun is gone, i see the sea and it's waves crashing on a rocky shore, i see a forest path with flickers of light all over it, a quiet buzz of bugs surrounding us. i see the snow, pure and clear and calm. and i couldn't have anything better than you in my life." he finished fondly and placed a kiss on changkyun's neck "oh, and that ass though." he sqeezed his boyfriend's butt "so what do you like about me, huh?"  
  
"nothing in particular, you're so embarrassing you greaseball" the younger laughed wholeheartedly and hoseok could swear that his heart has never felt warmer "i love you too"  
  
even though changkyun didn't say what he loved about hoseok for the rest of their evening, he knew he's never been loved even half as much in his life  
  
they fell asleep content and happy, legs tangled and hearts attached and they wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> ok lemme know if ur teeth hurt ok


End file.
